The objective of this proposal is to provide a multicategorical, multidepartmental Children's Clinical Research Center at Texas Children's Hospital. This facility will afford investigators an opportunity to carry out clinical research projects of high caliber on the pediatric subject and will provide a center for the integration of research efforts of many disciplines.